Naruto 100 Themes
by RyaNataki
Summary: 100 Themes exploring the Naruto Characters including my OC Rya. [Rated T for now. Maybe changed to M for later themes. Once all 100 themes are on here...ill be putting them in numerical order...] Reviews Welcomed
1. Introduction

Author's Note: This is the first of the Naruto 100 theme challenge I'm doing. Ill be posting them out of order cause I'm writing them as I get inspiration. There will be many of the oneshots containing my OC who is introduced in this first oneshot. If you do not like her I'm sorry but I do. Constructive criticism is well come. As well as any spelling or grammar corrections that need to be made because I sometimes miss them when proof reading. I write because I enjoy it not because I'm trying to make the whole world happy so please No Flames if you don't like my pairings or OC. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters but I own Rya for she is mine and mine alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Introduction

Sasuke leaned against the hard wood railing of the bridge the team would meet at every morning for mission debriefing. Sakura was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed staring idly at Sasuke. "_I wonder if he'll say yes today when I ask him out after the mission..."_ Naruto ran on to the bridge gasping for air.

"Am I Late?!" Sakura groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei is later than usual today! What is going on w– "

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to pick up you- " Naruto growled

"Don't lie to us Kakashi! You always have some pea brained excuse." Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Let me finish... As I was saying I am late because I had to go speak with Hokage-sama about your new teammate." Sakura stood up and nearly bounced out of her skin.

"A new teammate? That is so cool! When do we meet him?" Kakashi shook his head as a tall agile figure jumped from the tree.

"I think you mean her... Class this is your new teammate...why don't you introduce yourself dear.." The girl was slender and tall. Her hair was waist length and red with blue bangs. Her eyes were a very dark red and looked almost sinister. She wore a full length red Chinese dress with slits up the sides all the way to her waist and on it was a large gold dragon. Under the dress she wore tight black shorts. Her face held a small amount of red make-up.

"My name is Rya Nataki, I am from the Dragon Clan. I'm here to learn so don't expect me to play nice and make friends..." Sakura and Naruto stood motionless. "_What crawled up her ass... I hope Sakura and Sasuke aren't nice to her..." "How dare she act like that! Does she think she's the queen of the world?!"_

"Oh where are my manners...The girl is Sakura, then there is Naruto and Finally Sasuke... I should have introduced you earlier..." Kakashi laughed his normal laugh and smiled at Rya.

"That's ok Sensei..."

Sasuke smirked and pushed off the railing.

"Welcome to team 7...it looks like you and I will get along just fine..." He walked past her and Kakashi. "I'm going to train. Care to join me Rya? I wanna see what you got.." A small smile spread across Rya's delicate red lips.

"I'd love to kick your ass..." She followed him to the training grounds leaving two stunned teammates and a happy Sensei.

"Oh...My...GOD... Sasuke...SMILED!"

"OH SHUT UP NARUTO! Who does she think she is...catching the attention of my Sasuke-kun..." Naruto and Sakura chased after Sasuke and Rya wanting to see her abilities.

"This is going to be a very interesting team... It seems as though the young Dragon has caught the attention of the Snake..." Kakashi smiled.

"Yes Hokage-sama...this will be interesting..."


	2. Seeking Solace

Author's Note: This is a Sasuke/Rya oneshot. I hope you enjoy it. Please review with constructive ideas. No flames please. If you don't like Rya-chan then don't read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But I do own Rya because she is mine and mine alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5. Seeking Solace.

Rya stretched out on her bed and nuzzled her head into the red pillow sighing tiredly. Team 7 had returned from a week long mission that consisted of sleeping on the hard cold ground the entire time. It wasn't bad at first, Rya and Sasuke were able to share a bed roll, but Sakura started to complain and Kakashi made them sleep in their own bed rolls away from each other. Sasuke just grunted and mentioned how it was to keep Rya from getting sick...but Sensei didn't fall for it. She was sure the cold didn't bother Sasuke...and she pretended it didn't bother her...but the truth is, she had laid in the bathtub with the hottest water she could stand for an hour until all the cold had left her body once she got home. Now she was wrapped up in her red and black sheets and blankets ready to have a nice long relaxing sleep.

She was almost asleep when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She slid her slender hand under the pillow beside her and gripped the handle of a kunai. She stayed still as the footsteps stopped outside her door and the handle turned slowly as if the person was trying not to wake her. As the door opened fully she threw the kunai at the intruder and started to reach for her shuriken in her bedside table. Before she could get a hold of them there was a weight on her shoulders preventing her from moving.

"Holy Shit Rya! Are you trying to kill me?!" Her eyes focus to the dark haired boy pinning her down. His eyes shone red in the night and she slumped back onto the bed.

"Are YOU trying to kill ME? Holy crap...don't sneak into a girls room at night! It's creepy!!" He blinked slowly and red melted to black. He sat at the edge of the bed and hung his head.

"Sorry...I should have knocked...it's just..." his voice seemed quiet...too quiet for Sasuke. Rya sat up and wrapped a blanket around her before leaning against him lightly. He let his head fall on hers.

"No I'm sorry... I should have been paying attention to the chakara...So...what's wrong?" His head shook quickly.

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Sasuke...you wouldn't be sneaking into my room at...' Her head turned towards her clock "...midnight if it was nothing..." His head was turned slightly to the side and she heard him sigh. He sat silent for a few moments before standing and heading towards the door.

"Sorry for startling you... see you in the morning." She turned on the bed to face his retreating back.

"Sasuke...wait... what's wrong?" He froze with his hand on the door. His head hung and his shoulders shook. Rya slid silently off the bed and padded across the floor on her bare feet. The blanket was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

Sasuke jumped as he felt slender arms wrap around his waist and lips kiss his cursed seal. He turned around and looked into her large red eyes.

"It's just...it's that time of year again... I...didn't want to be alone..." She choked back the few tears that threatened to fall. How could she forget? How could she leave him alone on this night...The night that Itachi took everything from him...

"Oh Sasuke...I'm sorry..I should have realized...Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" A small smile graced his lips.

"You looked tired...I didn't want to be selfish..." She wrapped her small hand around his large one and lead him to the bed.

"Well...I'm going t be selfish now... your staying here tonight..." She climbed onto the bed still holding onto his hand and scooted to one side pulling him with her. He smiled lightly and laid down beside her wrapping a large muscular arm around her thin waist. She yawned loudly.

"Wanna talk about it?" She ran her hand through his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're tired...go to sleep.." She growled making him laugh slightly.

"Sasuke..come on...talk to me..." He sighed in defeat knowing she would argue with him all night if she had to.

"Its just... You know what tonight is, and I know this doesn't sound like me at all...but I'm glad you're here...I'm sick of being alone..especially this time every year..." she brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled lightly.

"You know I'm always here... no matter what ok?" He pulled the blankets up high and closed his eyes.

"Don't think I'm gunna be all kind tomorrow..." She settled down into the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Wouldn't dream of it..."


	3. Blood

Author's Note: Hey Just a quick note Sorry this one is short but I wanted to keep it short but sweet. I really like how it turned out. I tried to add more but It just didn't seem right. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters or the story line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17. Blood

_Her eyes blinked multiple times trying to focus them. Everything around her was dark and fuzzy. She knew she was outside surrounded by trees. Her hands felt warm and sticky. She raised them high trying to see what was on them in the moons rays. She wasn't sure but what ever it was, was dark and smelt like pennies. She used the tree behind her and pushed herself to her feet and stood shaking. She couldn't see anything around her until the clouds around the moon parted and moonlight spilled across the clearing. It was then she realized her hands were drenched in blood. It wasn't her blood. There was way to much there for her to still be alive. Bodies were piled in the middle of the clearing and she let out a scream as she spotted streaks of Silver, Orange, Black and blue hair through the blood._

Sakura sat bolt upright in the hotel room bed drenched in sweat. She raised her hands to her face and turned them over looking for blood. A strangled cry escaped her throat as she found them completely clean. She fell back onto the bed and began to sob. Naruto sat up in his bed and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked towards her. She sat up against slowly and nodded.

"It was just a nightmare Naruto...I'm ok.." He stopped at the end of her bed and nodded.

"Ok Sakura-chan...I hope you sleep better now..." He climbed back into his bed and pulled the sheets up.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Sakura-Chan"

"Be careful on the mission tomorrow...please..." Naruto smiled slightly to himself.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan...night..."

"Night Naruto..." She closed her eyes and drifted off.


	4. Under the Rain

Author's Note: I really love how this one turned out. I love Sasuke and I think my character Rya really matches him. But that's my opinion. Well enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or storyline. I do however own Rya's soul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30. Under the Rain

The rain beat down on the black slate roof of the Uchiha household making the distinctive but calming sound echo throughout the building. Rya sat under the overhang of the back porch. Her long hair was tied up in a very high ponytail, she wore a black tank top and black shorts. Her legs were crossed gracefully and her small hands were resting upon her knees. Dark eyes were closed peacefully. Sasuke leaned against the door jam of the back door watching her meditate. A cool damp wind blew causing her hair to flow with it and a light shiver to shake her body. She jumped slightly as something soft and warm rested on her shoulders.

"Sorry to bother you...but you're going to get sick..." Sasuke wrapped the large blanket around her and sat beside her staring out into the yard.

"Thank you Sasuke...but I was planning on getting wet tonight... Im going to practice some of my water and ice jutsus..." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you insane? Its early spring and its absolutely freezing out here...and your in shorts and a tank top! You're going to get pneumonia!" A slight smile graced her lips as she stood up and placed the blanket on his shoulders.

"Aww...Sasuke...I didn't know you cared!" she laughed happily as she stepped out into the rain smiling as it slowly soaked her hair and clothes.

He watched her move for what seemed to be hours. She started with basic stretches and warm ups before preforming major Jutsu's with the rain. She froze plants then unfroze them, created walls of ice and water, used the water as a spear, anything and everything that water and ice could be shaped into she did it. This was the first time that he had sat and watched her practice. Most of the time they were practicing together so he never got a chance to actually watch her move. It was graceful almost like a dance. Not a single movement she made looked jerky or uncomfortable. She finally began to slow her movements and he could see her shivering. He quickly grabbed the blanket and made his way over to her. He wrapped the blanket around her pulling it tight.

"Your going to get sick..." She smiled and tried to pull the blanket closer. Her bangs were plastered to her head and her carefully done make-up was running.

"Thank you...but the blanket is going to get wet..." He shook his head, not believing that she was more worried about the blanket than herself.

"There are more in the house...come on... lets get you inside..." She nodded and let him guide her back to the house. Once inside he grabbed a larger blanket off the back of the couch and replaced the soaking wet one around Rya's shoulders with it.

"You should go have a shower...you'll get sick if you don't get warm soon." She nodded slowly and turned to head towards the bathroom, but she paused.

"Sasuke...why did you stay out to watch me the whole time? You're going to get sick too..." He was surprised for his concern for him and smirked lightly.

"I'll be fine...now go get warm..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why did you stay out to watch me?" He walked slowly towards her and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Because your beautiful under the rain..."


	5. Eyes

Author's Note: I love this one. My editor thinks it's deep. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Rya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

37. Eyes

Wind whipped through the large clearing rustling the dying leaves of autumn adding splashes of red, orange and brown to the beautiful clear blue sky. Long red and blue hair wrapped around my face as clear tears ran from my crimson eyes down my porcelain cheeks. My beloved Kimono top lay discarded near the edge of the clearing torn and tattered, my katana lays upon it. My face no longer covered by the black cloth, instead it's covered in scratches blood and dirt. Black shirt and shorts torn leaving glimpses of cut flesh. Thin ribbons of blood dance down my legs soaking into my shin bandages. Before me on the lush green grass lay two brothers battered and bloody, both dying. My stomach clenched as I gazed at the eldest. His cloak in shreds, shirt gone. His chest was red with blood, onyx eyes stared at me and he tried to move his arms with no success. I turned my gaze to the youngest brother. He was propped up against a tree. The hole on his left shoulder bleeding from where he had been stabbed. The once white shirt was crimson and brown from dirt and blood. His breathing was loud and labored and he stared into my teary eyes with his onyx orbs. I could see he was holding back his pain and emotions. My heart tore painfully in two when I realized that I could only heal one. It had taken most of my energy to keep Kisame away from the fighting brothers. Sasuke had made me promise not to stop them and to keep anyone from interfering. Now I wished I had stopped them. It hurt me to see the two men in my life that I cared the most for fight and now I had to choose one over the other. I took a deep breath in through my nose, and heaved as the sharp scent of blood filled my senses. I collapsed to my hands and knees and vomited into the grass. The gash on my side burned where Kisame had sliced me every time I heaved. I rested on my side in the grass for a few minutes trying to regain my control. The whole time I laid there my mind was trying to pick who to save. I sat up and glanced at Itachi's black eyes then at Sasuke's. Silently I pushed herself up and went to Itachi. He let out a low chuckle and I thought I heard Sasuke let out a startled cry. I knelt by his side and lifted his head into my lap moving the hair from his face.

"I'm so sorry Itachi...I'll send someone as soon as I can..." with that I kissed his forehead and rested him back on the ground. I made my way to Sasuke's side quickly holding back tears the whole time. Of course I loved Itachi but Sasuke was different he was the one brother I could not bare to live without. Sasuke hastily pulled himself up as I got closer and let me wrap my arm around his waist to steady him. His head hung low as we walked out of the clearing, stopping only to sheath his sword and pick up my Katana and kimono. We walked a few hundred yards before I gasped.

"Sasuke...can you wait here for a few minutes.. Kisame broke my necklace..I forgot to pick it up..." He smiled lightly and nodded as I helped him slide down a tree to the ground.

"I won't be long I promise..." I kissed him lightly and ran back to the clearing crouching by the edge were my katana had been. After a few seconds of searching I found it glittering in the sunlight. It was a gold dragon holding the Uchiha fan in it's claws. Itachi had it made for me and Sasuke got it engraved. It was my most prized possession and I had cut a few of Kisame's fingers off when he broke the chain. I ripped a piece of cloth off one of my bandages long enough to thread through the charm and tied it around my neck. I no longer felt naked without it. As I was getting up to leave Itachi's deep voice reached my ears.

"Do you remember when I gave you that?" He coughed a few times between the words. He had pulled himself to a tree so he could sit up. My voice caught painfully in my throat and I just nodded. I remembered it well...it had been my 12th birthday present from him. I don't think he knew Sasuke engraved the back. _Uchiha Sasuke & Nataki Rya._ That's all it said but it spoke in volumes. My fingers danced across the charms smooth surface. He sighed and hung his head.

"Come here Rya-chan...don't be afraid.. I can't hurt you like this.." I walked slowly to his side.

"I can't stay long...Sasuke is waiting..." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug, holding me as tight as he could.

"I won't die here...you'll see me again and I won't be stopped. Your mine..." He let go of me abruptly and a fell backwards scurrying away. My eyes never left his. I watched as they burned from Onyx orbs to red sharingan. I screamed breaking away from his gaze. He was trying to use Mangekyou on me. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could back to Sasuke. When I got there he was trying to stand.

"What happened Rya? What did he do??" I caught him as he stumbled and shook my head.

"Nothing Sasuke.. I'm just really jumpy... a deer jumped in my path and startled me that's all.." His hand came up and caught the dangling charm.

"Good...you found it..." I nodded and we started out way back to our camp. Sasuke would never know that his brothers eyes would be burned into my memory. _I'll be waiting Itachi..._


	6. Family

Author's Note: Well. I'm not sure if I like this one very much but it's all I could come up with for this theme. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters or the story line. Rya how ever is mine to control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

46. Family

The sun beat down on the large grassy courtyard of the Uchiha compound. The pond in the center reflected the light making patterns on the tall walls that surrounded it. Sakura was crouched on the far side tending to a small garden of roses and other assorted flowers as Rya stretched out on a black towel in her small red and black string bikini trying to get some hint of a tan. Naruto walked casually into the courtyard in orange swim trunks with a basket of food.

"Sakura-chan! I brought lunch!" He hurried over to an open spot and laid down a large blanket. "Sasuke should be here in a minute, he's being grumpy again..." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Come eat with us Rya." a slender hand waved them off.

"I'll be over in a minute..." She rolled onto her stomach and stretched.

"Stop lounging around like a lazy cat and get over here Rya..." Sasuke walked through the archway into the large courtyard in a pair of black swim shorts. Rya looked up at him and smiled at the fact that he was shirtless.

"I was just waiting till you got here..." Naruto rolled his eyes as Rya pushed herself off the towel and grabbed a pair of red sunglasses.

"Oh please Rya, stop sucking up, it really is disgusting..." Naruto sneered at her playfully and sat on the blanket pulling out sandwiches. Sakura giggled and started to eat an apple.

"Come on guys, its our day off lets relax..." Sasuke sat on the edge of the blanket and smirked evilly as Rya sat with her back to him. He waited a few minutes and let her get comfortable. Once he was sure she wasn't paying attention to him his hand snapped out and untied the top of her bathing suit. She let out a squeal and brought her hands up to cover her chest.

"SASUKE!!!!" She spun to face him and growled as Sakura quickly tied the bikini back up with double knots. "When Sakura is done..I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" As soon as

Sakura had finished tying a double knot in the bathing suit Rya lunged at Sasuke and pinned him to the ground and growled in his face. He tried so hard to keep a surprised look as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the pond.

"AAHHHH!!!! what is this!? Gang up on Rya day?!" She stood up slowly and wrung out her hair.

"It's always pick on Naruto day so I figured to mix it up!" Rya growled and glared at Sasuke. Naruto now had Sakura cornered by the flower bed.

"Naruto! If you step on one of my flowers I will have to hurt you..."

"Oh don't worry Sakura-chan I won't hurt your flowers..." He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her int the pond with Rya. Both girls lunged at Sasuke and Naruto, and chased them around the courtyard giggling and laughing happily. Kakashi glanced up from his book and smiled beneath his mask.

"A family that plays together...Stays together. Unless of course one of the Family members kills another..." Kakashi laughed to himself before going back to his book.


	7. Rejection

Author's Note: Ok so yea.. I really like this one. Sorry it's so short for people who are enjoying my writing. I promise to write a nice long one for you soon. I just think this is great. My editor laughed his rear end off after reading this so I hope you will too.

Sasuke/Rya.

Disclaimer: getting really sick of saying this but... I don't own Naruto! Just Rya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

60. Rejection

"So Sasuke-kun..wanna go on a date tonight?" Sakura stood in front of her long time crush rocking nervously from her heels to the balls of her feet. Sasuke took his eyes from the training field and glanced at her. He sighed obviously annoyed.

"No Sakura..." Her face fell from it's usually happy state. Absentmindedly kicking at the dirt she dared to ask.

"But _why_ Sasuke-kun? You _never_ say yes to me..." She was being bold for once. Her mother had told her to work hard for what she wanted...well that's it. It's time she did that.

"Because I have other plans...I'm going out tonight." A small smirk played across his lips as Sakura glared at him.

"Probably hunting down some dude looking for information on your brother!" She huffed at him and started to walk towards the path as Rya ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Ready to go home?" Sakura turned and glared at them both.

"I thought you said you were going out..." Rya smiled brightly as she waved by to Kakashi and Naruto.

"I am Sakura...but Rya needs to go home and change first..." the enthusiastic Rya nodded.

"Yea! You can't expect me to go on a date looking like this!" She pointed to her practically spotless clothes. Rya had gotten the easy mission today, she had to walk some rich woman's poodle while Sakura had to do her gardening.

"Wait...you two are going out...together?! With out anyone else?!" Rya giggled.

"Well yea silly...that is what you do on a date..."


	8. Obsession

Author's Note: This is my absolute favorite. This is really dark to me but I enjoyed writing the emotion. My editor said that he enjoyed how you could feel the emotion and that if you Liked Rya's character this would pull at your heart. It pulls at mine because Rya is mine but yea.. Im getting sentimental. Reviews welcome flames not!

Sasuke/Rya

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or story. I do own Rya and her eternal being.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

71. Obsession.

Sasuke sat slumped over at a wooden desk in the library of the Uchiha household. His head rested on his hands as his fingers massaged his temples. The Library was large, with dark wood bookshelves covered in books and scrolls. On one wall there was a map held up by a kunai in each corner. On the desk directly in front of him were multiple scrolls and books. A small lantern sat on the corner barely enough light to the large room. He took one hand and ran it through his hair before opening the next scroll in his messy pile. Calloused fingers traced across the kanji before he let out a ragged and frustrated scream. He punched the desk hard enough to cause the lantern to fall to the ground and shatter.

"Shit!" The library door burst open and Rya stood in the doorway. She was in a pair of shorts and one of his old black t-shirts. Her left arm was bandaged from the elbow down and was resting against her chest. Her left eye was black and blue and swollen shut from the stitches that were holding the wound above it closed.

"Sasuke?? What's wrong?? What happened??" Her only good eye was open wide and alert. Her breathing was slightly labored and her stance looked very weak and tired. He sighed and pushed away from the desk, slowly standing up to reduce the pain of stiff muscles before walking towards her.

"It's ok Rya...just frustrated that's all..." Once he got closer he could clearly see how swollen her eye was and all the minuscule cuts and bruises along her skin. His stomach turned in knots. It had been his fault she had ended up like this...broken arm...cuts...bruises...it was all his fault he let _Him_ touch her. "How did you get out of bed? Where's Sakura. She was supposed to be watching you!" He started to head out the door when her good hand caught his wrist.

"She went out to get some medicine for my arm...and when I heard you scream I got scared...Please don't be mad at her..." Her head was lowered towards the floor and her voice soft. Sasuke was startled by the end of her sentence. _'Please don't be mad at her...' _Rya never said anything like that when it came to Sakura...they were mortal enemies..the only reason Sakura was watching Rya was because Sasuke made her promise she would. He slid his arm around her waist and urged her out the door.

"What are you doing Sasuke? I have to clean up that lantern.. There's glass everywhere.." He shook his head and continued to lead her down the hall.

"Don't worry...I'll get it..." As he helped her back into the bed in her room she cried out when her arm hit the bed at a wrong angle. His heart clenched as he calmed her down. That was it. _He_ had hurt the last person in his life. Right now it didn't look like she was that hurt but the attack happened a week ago...and Rya had just fully awoken yesterday. He seriously thought she was going to die. He had screamed at Sakura while she worked on her. Screaming that she was still bleeding and that her arm was at a disgusting angle.

"Get some rest... I'll be in the library..." She nodded slowly and watched him close the door behind him. As he was walking back towards the library Sakura jogged up the stairs with a box that looked like it was from Tsunade-sama. She stopped and offered him a light smile.

"Coming back from visiting Rya?" He shook his head slowly.

"No...I broke a lamp and she found it more important to come check on me then care about her own health...so I put her back to bed. Now I'm going back to work." Sakura sighed loudly and frowned at him.

"Sasuke why don't you go sit with her for a bit...at least until she falls asleep...then you should get some—"

"NO I don't have time to sit around and do nothing! I have a lot of work to do Sakura!" The box Sakura was holding dropped to the floor as she slapped him hard across the face leaving a small scratch behind from her ring.

"I may not like her Sasuke but she needs you! Your obsessing over finding Itachi! The one person you should be obsessing over is HER!" Sasuke backed away from her quickly growling. He personally couldn't believe that Sakura had hit him. His eyes flashed red.

"Oh don't play the power game Sasuke! You don't scare me anymore!" he took a few steps towards her clenching his fists.

"Do you know what he did to her!? He Raped her Sakura! No one touches her like that!!" She could hear him growling low in his throat and she hung her head. That was one line she knew she shouldn't be crossing but...

"Do you think she's all fine and dandy about it? She cries Sasuke! I have never in the four years I've known her seen her CRY! She thinks she's worthless! And with the way your acting towards her it sure as hell looks like she's worthless to you!" That hit him harder than Sakura's slap. His eyes followed her movements as she picked up the box and turn towards Rya's room.

"Sakura...wait..." She stopped outside Rya's room and looked back at him. "What do I have to do with the medicine..." She shook her head.

"Nothing Sasuke...I'll do it..." He quickly closed the gap between them and took the box.

"No...I'll do it..." She nodded and told him what to give her and backed away.

"Get some rest when your done..." He nodded as he disappeared into Rya's room closing the door behind him. Sakura's ears picked up a few sobs and soothing words before she walked down the hall to the library to clean it up.


	9. Seeing Red

Author's Note: I confused a lot of people with the original form of this so I had to re-write it. Well I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Characters Not mine. Rya mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

86. Seeing Red

From my spot in the thick brush I watched her stoke the fire and lay out two thin sleeping rolls. What looked like a meager dinner cooked over the fire and she pulled her knees to her chest staring into the dancing flames. She seemed to be in deep thought, only moving once in a while to poke at the burning twigs and sticks to try and keep the fire going. I watched as she pulled her sleeping roll up over her bare legs to keep warm. Her dark red eyes snapped up and stared off into the forest and she watched her companion return. He was tall with black hair and onyx eyes, dripping wet and shirtless. She stood and grabbed the other sleeping roll wrapping it around him

"What do you think your doing walking out here in this cold weather shirtless and dripping wet! What am I going to do with you if you get sick?" she growled and started to dry him off with the sleeping roll.

"You saw how covered I was...would you really want to sit with me when I'm covered in blood?" He finished drying off and pulled on his shirt, tugging it close.

"See your cold.." I watched him brush past her to sit by the fire on the only dry sleeping roll left.

"No way! That's mine!" he laughed quietly.

"Mine's wet..." she flopped down and crossed her arms across her ample chest. Oh how I missed that chest... she stuck her tongue out at him and passed him the pot that was over the fire.

"Eat as much as you want... I'm not hungry.." I growled deeply. I was so angry that she was putting him before herself. She didn't look like the healthy Rya I knew. This girl was thin and pale and I wanted to know why. He took the pot and motioned to her.

"Come here..." she stood slowly and made her way over to him sitting on the edge of the roll. "I want you to eat... you have to keep your energy up until we get back to Konoha so you can see Tsunade..." she shook her head but he pushed it towards her. "Eat...please..." defeated I watch her pick at what seemed to be a stew. After eating what he deemed enough to satisfy him she put the pot in front of him and yawned.

"Stay awake until I eat...and I'll take first watch..."She leaned against him heavily and he hooked his arm around her waist. "Ok...go to sleep... we'll move out first thing...we should be in Konoha by the afternoon tomorrow..." she nodded and snuggled closer to him. My stomach turned to watch my brother with my girl. She let out a surprised squeal as he picked her up and pulled the sleeping roll out from under them and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but instead he kissed her. I dug my hand into the dirt fighting the urge to kill as my eyes flashed red. Her head fell against his shoulder once more and her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night..." he said quietly to her.

"Night Sasuke-kun..." My name is Uchiha Itachi, and she belonged to me first.


	10. The Test

Author's Note: Hehe this one was a lot of Fun! I know its Short I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto story or characters. Rya is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

77. Test

Sakura paced back and forth in the small apartment she shared with Naruto. Rya sat on the end of the bed and watched the pacing Sakura.

"Hun..if you don't stop pacing, your going to burn a hole in the floor..." Sakura stopped and sat on the bed beside her.

"Sorry...I just...I don't know what to do.. I mean what if? What will mom say?" Rya sighed and rubbed her friends back.

"Look...we're not even sure yet... lets not say anything to anyone until we really know ok?" Sakura nodded slowly and stared at her feet.

"So...what do we do?" Rya stood and pulled a small box out of her purse.

"You go in there..." she pointed to the bathroom "and use this..." she shoved the box into Sakura's hand. "And once we know the results...we'll figure out everything from there..." Sakura nodded and went into the bathroom. Rya sat on the bed and waited patiently. After about two minutes Sakura came out.

"I can't do this alone... there's a minute left.." Rya patted the bed beside her and Sakura sat down and clutched her hand. They waited in silence for the last minute to tick away. They both jumped as the small timer Rya had set for her went off. Sakura's eyes drifted slowly to the stick in her hand. She stared for a few seconds and let out a slight gasp.

"Positive..." whispered Rya.


	11. Advertisement

Author's Note: This one was an inside joke I decided to share. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naturo story or Characters. Rya is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

95. Advertisement

Jiraiya sat across from Tsunade with a large folder of papers. His normally goofy expression was very serious and his brows were furrowed. Tsunade was reclined in her large chair holding a bottle of Sake.

"Please...Hokage-Sama...for once could you please hold one meeting without drinking a full bottle of sake to yourself?" She frowned and sat up placing the bottle onto the desk.

"What has you so serious all of a sudden?" Jiraiya opened the large folder and began to dig through it as he spoke.

"Well Tsunade. This is about a matter of utmost urgency. You see I have a deadline to complete and if this deadline is not made by midnight tonight something awful is going to happen..." Tsunade leaned forward on the desk, eyes wide with curiosity as she watched Jiraiya curse at the mass of unorganized papers.

"Is something wrong with the Kyuubi? Should I be dispatching the Anbu to bring Naruto back from his mission with Sakura and Kakashi?" He shook his head quickly.

"No, No..there's nothing wrong with Naruto and the Kyuubi..."

"Well...what is so important that I can't drink?! Have Sasuke and Rya returned??" She was ready to jump out of her chair. Her eyes were shimmering with some hope. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Sadly...no...there has been no development in that area..." Tsunade growled angrily.

"Then what is it?!" Jiraiya's lecherous grin spread across his face and he pulled a pile of neatly bound papers from his bag.

"Will you pose for the cover of my new book?!" Tsunade's jaw dropped to her desk and the vein in her forehead began to twitch.

"GET OUT!" Shizune looked up from her desk to see Jiraiya and his papers go flying out the door and into the hall. She shook her head and went back to filing Tsuande's Paperwork.


End file.
